Secret admirer
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo possède un secret, un secret sensible qui, une fois révélé, pourrait tout changer ! Sauf que le pire des scénarios qu'il aurait pu imaginer ne se déroulera jamais et le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé par contre ... Izuku/Katsuki - Relation homosexuel explicite - langage crût du "DekuKatsu" ! - Just for the fun !


**Admirateur secret**

Katsuki Bakugo avait un secret. Un secret qu'il était prêt à emporter avec lui dans la tombe car il ne pouvait en aucun cas voir celui-ci ternir sa réputation de futur héro numéro 1. Cela avait certes été plus délicat de le cacher lorsqu'ils avaient tous emménagé dans l'internat de l'académie mais il avait su s'adapter avec Brio. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait il n'y avait pas deux minutes, maintenant ? Il en était beaucoup moins sûr tandis qu'il fixait une feuille de papier jaune que l'on avait glissé dans son casier et sur laquelle était écrit à l'ordinateur :

 _« À quoi tu penses lorsque tu le fais ? »_

\- Lorsque je fais quoi ? murmura-t-il pour la énième fois.

Katsuki finit par secouer fortement la tête en se traitant d'idiot. Personne ne pouvait savoir, c'était forcément une blague de mauvais goût. Ainsi, il jeta la feuille sans y penser d'avantage.

 _« Est ce que tu penses à quelqu'un quand tu le fais ? »_ furent les mots inscrit sur la deuxième feuille.

\- Quand je fais quoi ?! grogna-t-il en fusillant de ses yeux carmin le texte.

Ceci le laissait tout aussi perplexe que la première note. Il fixa longuement les mots, ne pouvant réellement douter d'avantage de la connotation sexuelle. Ou peut être cela n'avait-il rien à voir ? Il regarda autour de lui mais personne ne l'observait. Il roula donc la feuille en boule et la jeta dans le fond de son casier avant de se changer pour faire cette séance d'entraînement sans remarquer le regard appuyé d'Izuku sur lui. Tout le long de l'entraînement, Katsuki eut la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il se fustigea nombre de fois en se traitant de parano et se vengea sur Kirishima à grands coups d'explosions.

\- Hey doucement mec ! rit celui-ci, pas du tout offusqué de servir de défouloir à son ami. Qui t'as piqué ton petit déj pour que tu sois de si mauvais poil ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Personne. grogna Katsuki en s'élançant à nouveau sur son ami qui se mit en garde et le réceptionna sans ciller.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de se battre en bonne ami, Kirishima le taquinant régulièrement et Katsuki répondant par une insulte suivit d'une déflagration. Lorsqu'ils finirent et retournèrent dans leur chambre, Katsuki se figea après avoir ouvert sa porte. On avait glissé une feuille sous sa porte. Il déglutit et se baissa pour saisir la feuille.

 _« J'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait moi. Je rêve que tu me laisses faire... »_

Katsuki ne put réprimer un frisson de parcourir son corps. Cette personne voulait lui faire quoi ? Son esprit ne manqua pas de lui fournir toutes sortes d'idées plus alléchantes les unes que les autres mais il les chassa rapidement de son esprit. Si ça se trouve, cette personne parlait d'un duel. Très peu convaincu, il soupira et s'assied sur son lit. Sans doute que cette personne savait son secret. L'idée que quelqu'un sache son petit secret le rendait très nerveux mais si cette personne avait voulu s'en prendre à lui, ça ferait longtemps que cette information compromettante aurait fait le tour hors, il n'en était rien. Peut être voulait-il le faire chanter ? Mais pour faire quoi ? Et si il était question d'un vilain ?! Peut être ferait-il mieux de demander cash qui lui avait remis ces feuilles à la classe ? Katsuki grogna en se prenant la tête dans les mains, il déraillait complet ! Il ouvrit brusquement le tiroir de sa table de chevet, y fourra la feuille et décida d'aller courir pour se vider l'esprit et se fatiguer sinon, cette histoire allait le maintenir éveillé toute la nuit !

Il remit donc ses vêtements de sports et alla rejoindre la piste de course. Il y vit au loin Deku entrain de courir torse nu. Il avait oublié que lui aussi état un zélé de l'entraînement. Il se mordit la lèvre, indécis quand à la marche à suivre puis s'élança à son tour car Deku ne devrait pas avoir autant d'emprise sur ses décisions ! Il était venu pour courir alors c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire ! De plus, ils couraient chacun à l'autre bout du terrain alors il n'y avait aucune raison que ça pète entre eux. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vue Deku s'entraîner seul. Il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'une lubie qui le prenait soudainement, qu'il finirait rapidement par abandonner mais trois ans plus tard, il courrait toujours et avait même sacrément progressé. Katsuki ne pouvait plus nier le fait que Deku avait changé. Il n'était plus aussi pleurnichard qu'avant mais, ça ne l'empêchait pas de pleurnicher régulièrement !

\- Kacchan ? fit alors la voix de ce dernier soudainement juste derrière lui.

Il lui lança un regard acerbe sans ralentir le rythme. Ce cloporte avait dû utiliser son quirk pour le rattraper. C'était de la triche !

\- Je pensais que tu courrais le matin, souffla le gamin avec une mine songeuse.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ? Toujours à faire ton putain de stalker avec tes cahiers de notes ? répliqua Katsuki avec mépris, son regard glissant sur les épaules puissantes et constellés de tâches de rousseurs.

\- Heu... N-non... Je, j'avais voulu courir le matin au début mais comme je t'avais vu sur la piste, j'avais jugé qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de... courir le soir... fit-il sans avoir le cran de regarder Katsuki dans les yeux, ce qui agaça particulièrement celui-ci.

Qu'importe tous les efforts qu'il ferait, Deku resterait toujours le Deku bégayant et gauche de leur enfance. Pathétique. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un avec un quirk aussi puissant pouvait être aussi...

\- Tu ne réfutes pas pour les cahiers de notes hein ? persifla Katsuki entre ses dents, n'étant en aucun cas entrain de zieuter le torse musculeux se contracter à chaque foulées.

\- C'est juste... ma façon de faire...

\- Ouais ? Et ben je n'aime pas ça du tout ta façon de faire. J'espère que tu n'as pas écrit des choses sur moi, fit-il sèchement et le silence couplé au regard fuyant du vert en dit long.

Deku avait écrit des choses sur lui ? Qu'avait-il bien put écrire ? Il le connaissait bien maintenant, l'avait vu se battre maintes fois. Pensait-il pouvoir le surpasser avec ces notes ridicules ? Il croyait vraiment que de stupides notes serait suffisantes ? Il ne cesserait donc jamais de le sous estimer. Et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, son poing fusait en direction de la mâchoire de Deku. Cependant, celui-ci semblait l'avoir vue venir puisqu'il réceptionna son attaque d'une poigne ferme, stoppant net sa course, Katsuki en faisant de même. Et là, il fut subjugué par le changement qui s'opéra, qui s'opérait à chaque fois en Deku lorsqu'il entrait en « mode combat ». Son visage perdait cette candeur qui lui était propre, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau où régnait l'intelligence et son corps abandonnait cette fausse fragilité. Soudainement, il avait le visage fermé et dure, le regard implacable d'un guerrier et une stature robuste et infaillible. Le cœur de Katsuki manqua un battement. Là, il avait en face de lui Deku, le héro et ça, ça ne pouvait que lui plaire.

\- Qui y t-il de mal à vouloir prendre exemple sur toi Kacchan ? fit-il d'une voix rauque et autoritaire qui fit frémir Katsuki.

D'ailleurs, surpris d'une telle réaction, Katsuki libéra brutalement son poing et se recula d'un pas. Certes, le Deku qu'il avait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec... Izuku mais de là à en devenir tout chose. Katsuki déglutit et s'arracha à la vue de ce corps si ferme et s'éloigna pour aller se retirer dans sa chambre sous le regard perçant de l'autre étudiant. Katsuki claqua la porte de sa chambre en jurant fébrilement. Ses mains tremblaient et il crevait maintenant de chaud. Il s'effondra sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en grognant de frustration, frustration qui se transforma en consternation lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait une érection.

\- C'est une blague ?! rugit-il en serrant fortement les draps.

Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire mais le visage, et surtout le corps de Deku surgit dans sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait quand même pas... Mais il se souvint de la façon dont Deku avait arrêté son poing, si aisément... Et son regard dure, sa force titanesque... Il gémit piteusement et commença à se déhancher contre le matelas. Sûr que Deku avait largement assez de force pour le maintenir en place, pour l'obliger à prendre son pied par la force s'il fallait ! Il jura fébrilement et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un petit tube de lubrifiant. Il n'était pas toujours facile d'avoir un tempérament aussi impulsif et explosif que le sien alors de temps en temps, il fantasmait sur l'idée de se faire dominer à sa grande honte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer l'idée de trouver quelqu'un capable de le soumettre et de brider sa force. Quelqu'un capable de lui faire ravaler sa fierté à grands coups de reins. C'était un paradoxe dans sa personnalité qu'il avait apprit à connaître et à apprécier même si ça restait son plus grand secret. Il ne se fustigea donc pas davantage et lubrifia ses doigts. Les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se décidait pas et il n'était pas faible ! Il n'avait pas besoin de se mentir pour se sentir bien seulement, pour le bien de son avenir, personne d'autre que lui ne devait être au courant. Il porta la main en arrière et la faufila dans son jogging avant d'aller appuyer franchement contre son entrée. Il gémit dans l'oreiller et écarta les jambes, s'imaginant quelqu'un entre, quelqu'un qui les lui maintiendrait ouvertes avec fermeté tandis que...

« Je suis sûr que c'est ça que tu veux en réalité. Tu veux écarter les jambes pour un autre homme n'est ce pas ? N'avoir d'autre choix que de gémir tandis que son membre dure s'enfonce en toi, encore et encore... »

Katsuki gémit et enfonça directement deux doigts en lui, la sensation d'être envahis ne cessant jamais de le laisser le souffle court et le corps en ébullition. Dieu qu'il aimait cette sensation ! Au début, il avait eut honte de se faire du bien de la sorte mais peu à peu, il avait embrassé la pratique et maintenant il faisait aller et venir avec force ses doigts en lui, son fantasme se déroulant dans sa tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te donner ce que tu veux. J'en aurait pas finit avec toi tant que tu pourras encore me supplier Kacchan »

Katsuki mordit dans l'oreiller pour camoufler son gémissement fébrile tandis qu'il s'imagina, non plus un inconnu, mais Deku. Deku qui aurait ce regard implacable, cette force monstre et qui le prendrait sans relâche, le forcerait à jouir toute la nuit à grand coup de reins. Katsuki cambra fortement le dos lorsqu'il atteignit effectivement la jouissance et trembla de tout son corps avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur le lit. Lentement, l'esprit hagard, il retira ses doigts et la sensation de vide le ramena à la réalité. Et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était masturbé en pensant à Deku. En pensant à ce gosse pleurnichard. C'était... mortifiant...

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne tarda pas à voir qu'il y avait un objet qui n'avait rien à faire sur son plancher. Une autre feuille avait été glissé sous sa porte. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, son admirateur anonyme l'avait forcément entendu la veille. Si jamais il avait gémit le nom du cloporte... Non, il était quasiment sur de ne pas avoir parlé pendant... Il soupira, retira vivement les couettes et alla récupérer la feuille.

 _« Ta rage de vaincre me laisse toujours indécis. Je ne sais jamais si je veux t'idolâtrer de loin ou lécher chaque parcelles de ton corps. Qu'en penses-tu ? Préférerais-tu que je te regarde avec adoration ou que je m'agenouille à tes pieds pour prendre ton sexe entre mes lèvres ? »_

Son souffle se coupa, ses mains devinrent moites et l'excitation le gagna. Il était question d'un homme au vue de l'accord du mot « indécis » et ceci ne manqua pas de lui faire de l'effet. Il relut plusieurs fois le mot, imaginant des lèvres étirées autour de son membre qu'il massait doucement. Cette idée n'était pas désagréable non plus, dominer un homme, un héro qui plus est, était très excitant et galvanisait son ego pour sûr. Il se fit jouir de la sorte, en s'imaginant entrain d'enfoncer son membre dure dans la bouche avide d'un homme qui le sucerait avec passion, gémissant d'adoration à chaque fois qu'il s'enfoncerait profondément dans sa gorge en tirant autoritairement sur ses cheveux...

C'est encore tout émoustillé qu'il se rendit en cours, les pensées perdues sur son mystérieux correspondant. Puis son regard croisa celui émeraude de Deku et il sentit l'agacement et une drôle d'excitation monter en lui. Il se renfrogna et renifla dédaigneusement en se vautrant sur son siège. Il pouvait sentir le regard perçant de Deku sur sa nuque et ça le stressait. D'ordinaire, il se serait retourné et lui aurait demandé quel était son putain de problème mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui il avait le souvenir de s'être enfoncé des doigts en pensant à lui et ce n'était pas plus tard que la veille alors...

Il tapota avec agacement son crayon contre son cahier, sa jambe ne cessait de tressauter sous le bureau. Mécaniquement, il se gratta la nuque et planta ses ongles dans sa chaire lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste. Était-il nerveux ?! À cause de cet inutile de Deku ?! Bon certes, peut être n'était-il plus aussi inutile que par le passé. Il avait certes finalement fait sien son pouvoir et certes maintenant il le comptait parmi ses rivaux bien qu'il ne l'avouerais jamais mais, ça restait Deku bordel ! Deku qui avait l'œil larmoyant pour un rien, qui était pas foutu d'aligner correctement deux mots en sa présence, qui...

\- Bakugo ! appela Aisawa d'une voix forte et ennuyée. C'est pas parce que tu es l'un des meilleurs élèves que ça te dispense d'écouter en classe.

\- D'solé, grogna Katsuki d'un air renfrogné avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Tout vas bien Kacchan ? fit ensuite la petite voix de ce crétin de Deku dans un murmure.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement en se retournant brutalement, son poing heurtant le bureau de Deku qui sursauta.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de vous en prendre l'un à l'autre durant les séances d'entraînement uniquement, soupira Aisawa sans même se retourner pour les fusiller du regard, continuant d'écrire au tableau.

\- P-pardon monsieur, répondit Izuku comme il se doit tandis que Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel à son bégaiement stupide.

Deku l'énervait un peu plus chaque jour avec son côté peureux, surtout pour un futur héro, c'était pitoyable. Avant il trouvait ça drôle parce qu'il pensait que Deku ne serait jamais capable de rien d'extraordinaire mais maintenant qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était faux... Il le frustrait au point de vouloir le désintégrer de la surface de la terre. Quand allait-il enfin agir en tant que héro digne de ce nom ?! Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait revêtu son uniforme et était au main avec quelqu'un que Deku ne lui donnait plus envie de lui donner des coups de pieds dans le cul. C'était un début pouvait-on dire...

Katsuki le regardait actuellement se battre contre Kirishima, attendant qu'ils finissent pour avoir son tour. Un combat avec Kirishima était toujours une histoire d'endurance alors généralement le combat traînait en longueur. Katsuki avait donc tout le loisirs d'observer le successeur d'All Might en plein combat. Le gringalet avait laissé place à un jeune homme sûr de lui et mortellement efficace, que ce doit dans sa stratégie de combat ou la précision de ses attaques. Bien malgré lui, Katsuki ne pouvait qu'en être subjugué, c'était comme s'il regardait un inconnu mais en même temps... Ça ne pouvait être nul autre qu'Izuku. Katsuki se garda bien de montrer l'agréable surprise qui le prit lorsque Deku sembla en avoir assez de taper contre un mur et fondit soudainement sur son adversaire pour ce saisir fermement du bras de Kirishima avant de lui tourner le dos, plaçant le bras prisonnier par dessus son épaule. Il tira ensuite fortement sur le membre du roux qu'il fit passer par dessus lui sans une once de difficulté. Kirishima atterrit lourdement sur le dos dans un grognement, le bras toujours fermement tenu par Deku qui le força à se mettre sur le ventre avant de lui faire de façon fluide et travaillé une clef de bras. Katsuki déglutit difficilement en voyant Deku assied dans le creux des reins du rouquin qu'il maintenait fermement plaqué au sol, une lueur implacable dans son regard vert.

\- J'abandonne ! J'abandonne ! fit immédiatement Kirishima entre deux couinements de douleur.

\- Désolé ! s'excusa aussitôt Deku en se relevant précipitamment. Ça vas ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- C'est que tu fais pas semblant ! rit le rouquin en se massant l'épaule.

\- Excuse moi, j'ai tendance à oublier de mesurer ma force lorsque je suis en plein combat... murmura Deku en joignant le bout de ses doigts comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était embarrassé et désolé à la fois.

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! s'enjoua aussitôt Kirishima. Ça veut dire que je suis pas si mauvais si tu me prends au sérieux !

\- Tu es même excellent Kirishima ! fit Deku, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Oh non, c'est rien comparé à toi maintenant !

\- Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à m'envier ! Tu es celui que je crains le plus à cause de l'ambivalence de nos quirks.

\- C'est vrai que c'est généralement violent ! rit le rouquin en rejetant la tête en arrière, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Bon ! intervint finalement Katsuki qui en avait assez entendu comme ça. Quand vous aurez finit de vous jeter des fleurs, on pourra peut être continuer ?!

\- Bien sûr oui. fit promptement Deku en se tournant vers son prochain adversaire tandis que Kirishima passait à côté de Bakugo en lui décochant un sourire roublard qui fit lever un sourcil au blond.

\- Quand tu veux. fit Deku qui fixait maintenant Katsuki avec attention.

Le blond sentit l'excitation crépiter dans sa chaire et un grand sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Avoir toute l'attention de Deku sur lui ne manquait jamais de le griser. Et ce regard vert tellement intense... Il n'avait qu'une envie, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et l'obliger à devenir aussi sérieux que la mort elle même. Et le vaincre à ce moment précis serait pour lui un vrai triomphe. L'idée de se faire maîtriser par Deku fut fugace et vite repoussé pour être saugrenue mais non moins tout aussi voir encore plus émoustillante...

Sans prévenir, Katsuki s'élança soudainement sur Deku à l'aide d'une explosion et mit toute sa force dans une de ses jambes qui fusa dans les côtes de son adversaire. Sans surprise, Deku para son coup et saisit sa jambe, il positionna donc ces deux paumes juste devant le visage de Deku, deux énormes explosions sur le point de tout balayer. Cependant Deku le pris de court en le percutant torse contre torse tandis qu'il saisissait les poignets de Katsuki pour les diriger vers le ciel. Deux explosions retentirent dans un bruit assourdissant, faisant cesser tous les autres combats puis deux corps percutèrent violemment le sol dans un concert de jurons et d'exclamations.

\- Putain ! Vociférations le blond en tentant de bouger ses bras en vain.

Ses mains étaient maintenues clouées au sol de chaque côté de sa tête avec une force herculéenne. Puis il se rendit compte de la situation. Deku le surplombait, une jambe placée entre les siennes et bien trop haute pour que ce soit confortable. Mais son inconfort fut bien vite oublié lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert émeraude. Le froid de l'implacabilité c'était subitement réchauffé et si Katsuki savait reconnaître une chose, c'était bien le désirs. Il déglutit péniblement, tira sur ses poignets vainement et gémit involontairement en se rendant compte qu'il était complètement à la merci de Deku. Celui-ci pourrait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, lui ne pourrait rien y faire. Et il devait avouer que l'idée de l'en empêcher ne l'effleura même pas à ce moment là à son grand dam. Il vit Deku frémir, sentit sa poigne se raffermir plus encore sur lui et s'attendait à sentir un genoux se presser franchement contre son entre jambe au moment où Deku se redressa subitement, comme s'il venait de se prendre une châtaigne. Celui-ci s'en alla précipitamment sans dire un seul mot, laissant Katsuki à même le sol et abasourdit par cette fuite si peu caractéristique de Deku. Il se redressa en continuant de fixer les épaules larges de cet idiot qui semblait décidé à quitter le terrain, ignorant tous les autres qui tentaient de lui parler. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

\- Vous vous êtes encore engueulé ? demanda Kirishima qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Je sais pas quelle saloperie tu lui as encore dit mais en tout cas, ça à pas du être jolie vue sa réaction, soupira le rouquin.

\- C'est ça le truc, j'ai rien dit de spécial, grogna Katsuki. Et même si c'était le cas, c'est pas la peine de m'en faire la remarque, ce qu'il se passe entre Deku et moi ne regarde que nous deux, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- D'accord très bien ! s'exclama Kirishima en levant les mains au ciel. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il serait bien que vous brisiez enfin la glace.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Ça fait déjà longtemps que c'est fait, on s'est expliqué à propos de son quirk...

\- Je te parle pas de ça mon pote, sourit Kirishima avec concupiscence, dévoilant ses crocs acérés.

Katsuki fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de savoir où voulait en venir son ami.

\- Bakugo, Eijuro ! Vous voulez pas que je vous serve une tasse de thé non plus ?! vociféra Maiku avec son quirk, leur vrillant efficacement les tympans.

Deku revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et ne croisa pas une seule fois le regard de Katsuki durant l'heure restant du cours. Il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il devait prendre ça... Cet enfoiré avait-il honte d'avoir ressentit du désirs à son égard ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas poser les yeux sur lui ?! Il était pourtant Katsuki Bakugo merde, le number one en devenir ! C'est énervé que Katsuki suivit les autres pour se changer dans les vestiaires. En des gestes brusques, il retira ses vêtements avant d'ouvrir son casier et de se figer net. Une feuille avait été glissé dedans... Il souffla un bon coup et regarda sur sa gauche, où se changeait Deku mais celui-ci ne lui prêtait pas une once d'attention. Il déglutit et se saisit de la feuille qu'il ouvrit dans le casier pour que personne ne le vois faire et ne veuille lire.

 _« Que ferais tu si je te plaquais contre ce casier ? Me laisserais tu saisir tes hanches et embrasser tes lèvres ? Me repousserais-tu ou me supplierais-tu de continuer ? »_

Katsuki se mordit les lèvres en expirant lentement et fébrilement. Certainement qu'il ne demanderais pas de vive voix qu'il continu mais l'exprimerais à travers son corps. Il répondrais à son baisé, saisirait à pleine mains ses belles fesses rondes pour plaquer ses hanches contre les siennes et... Katsuki ferma fortement les yeux, des frissons remontant le long de son échine avec délice, il ferait mieux d'arrêter de fantasmer s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une érection monstre au beau milieu de ses chères camarades qui ne manqueraient pas de le charrier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Il respira donc profondément en chassant de son esprit des yeux émeraudes et des tâches de rousseurs qui, décidément, revenait bien trop régulièrement ces temps ci. Une fois calmé, il rouvrit les yeux et vit du coin de l'œil quelqu'un juste à côté de lui. Il tourna vivement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec nul autre que Deku.

\- Ça vas Kacchan ? fit celui-ci avec inquiétude, son regard le sondant. Tu as l'air fébrile …

\- Hein ? Heu non ça vas. Répondit Katsuki en fixant à nouveau la feuille qu'il tenait toujours caché dans son casier.

Deku était partit une dizaine de minutes justement après leur drôle d'altercation. Katsuki le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Combien y avait-il de chance pour que ce soit Deku l'auteur de ces mots ? Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr évidemment, un autre élève aurait très bien pu prendre une pause à un moment ou un autre. Et il voyait mal Deku écrire des choses pareils et certainement pas à lui.

\- D'accord, souffla Deku avant de lui faire un sourire pincé et de partir.

Katsuki se massa la nuque et finit de se changer. Il s'imaginait des trucs. Il hallucinait, jamais Deku ne voudrais de lui, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer quand ils étaient gosse. Et il était du genre à vouloir une relation avec une gentille personne comme Uraraka ou même voir Todoroki. Pas lui. Et pourquoi diable ne cessait-il de penser à lui ?! Il pensait sans arrêt à lui en ce moment et c'était pathétique. Il le voulais ou quoi ?

\- Putain ! jura-t-il en donnant un violent coup de poing au casier d'à côté, se rendant compte que... et bien oui... il le voulait...

Comment pouvait-il vouloir Deku ?! Cet avorton tout juste bon à cirer ses pompes ?! Ce sale quirkless... Sauf que Deku n'était plus quirkless et depuis plusieurs années. Maintenant il était un futur héro prometteur et redoutable. Il était l'un des meilleurs.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kirishima calmement, tous le monde maintenant habitué à ses coups de sang impromptus.

\- C'est rien, grogna le blond avant de claquer la porte de son casier et de s'en aller en de grandes enjambées furieuses.

Il croisa les yeux de Deku en sortant et se reteint de justesse de lui en coller une. Le vert le fixait intensément et avec certainement des questions plein la tête. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sortit tous les mots qu'il avait de ce mystérieux gars... Il avait reçu cette proposition de fellation le lendemain de son altercation avec Deku sur la piste de course et après s'être rendu compte qu'il aimait sentir de poids d'un homme sur lui, parce que cette tête d'ampoule l'avait forcément remarqué, il avait changé la nature de sa proposition. Un tel timing, une telle coïncidence... Était-ce possible ? Il s'allongea en continuant de contempler les mots. Il ne voyait pas Deku dire ce genre de choses, un rien le faisait rougir comme une écrevisse au soleil. Mais s'il savait qu'il aimait particulièrement sentir quelque chose l'emplir délicieusement alors peut être que... Que lui même aimait prendre des hommes ? Avait-il déjà couché avec un homme ?

\- C'est pas vrai... grogna-t-il, l'idée que Deku ait déjà couché avec quelqu'un ne l'enchantant pas du tout à son grand désespoir.

Mais si c'était le cas, ça voulait dire qu'il aurait de l'expérience et saurait le faire grimper aux rideaux. Katsuki cambra lentement le dos en écartant les jambes, sa main passant sur son entre-jambe et il alla appuyer contre son entrée à travers ses vêtements. Il se mordit la lèvre et saisit d'une poigne moite son oreiller. Il s'enivra de la vision de Deku lui écartant fermement les jambes pour y prendre place avec autorité, l'imagina entrain de le maintenir cloué au lit tandis qu'il entrerait lentement en lui, l'emplissant voluptueusement dans un premier temps puis sauvagement après... Katsuki gémit doucement en glissant sa main dans son jean et enfonça deux doigts en lui. Connaissant Deku, il le préparerait avec soin. À part s'il l'énervait suffisamment... Mais même énervé Deku ne ferait jamais de mal à personne. Mais si c'était lui alors peut être que... Oh ouais ! Peut être qu'il s'enfoncerait directement en lui, le remplirais de son membre sans sommation et le baiserais comme il se doit !

\- Han !... Putain ! Ça suffit maintenant ! décréta-t-il en se relevant soudainement.

Il allait mettre les choses au clair et arrêter de se monter la tête avec des fantasmes qui étaient parfaitement utopiques. Il saisit es feuilles et se rendit devant la chambre de Deku. Il était tard maintenant, tout le monde ou presque était couché. Il entra sans bruit dans la chambre, refermant tout de suite derrière lui. Il s'aventura plus loin dans le lieu mais le trouva vide. Deku devait encore courir. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, déposant les feuilles à ses côtés et attendit. Était-il toujours entrain de courir parce qu'il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à lui également ? Katsuki ricana à sa stupidité. Il devenait de plus en plus pathétique, à espérer que Deku soit également obsédé par lui. Il était tombé bien bas. Il reprit donc ses feuilles et sortit de la chambre de Deku. Il avait trop d'amour propre pour...

\- Kacchan ? murmura-t-on sur sa droite, le faisant sursauter. Pourquoi étais-tu dans ma chambre ? demanda Deku avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux sur les feuilles qu'il tenait en main. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Rien. Fit sèchement Katsuki en le contournant mais Deku lui arracha les feuilles des mains et les parcourus rapidement. Rend moi ça enfoiré !

\- C'était bien toi... souffla alors Deku.

\- ... Quoi ? s'étonna Katsuki.

Pour toute réponse, Deku alla dans sa chambre, se dirigea vers son bureau et récupéra des feuilles qu'il tendit au blond.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir donné ça ? demanda Deku d'une petite voix tandis que ses yeux semblaient porter un certain... espoir...

\- Je ne t'ai rien donné... J'en ai moi même eut. fit Katsuki en prenant les mots de Deku pour les lire.

 _« J'espère que tu ne marmonnes pas également quant tu baises. »_ le fit écarquiller des yeux démesurément, ça commençait fort dès le début à la différence de lui.

 _« Parce que sinon je te jure que je te bâillonne et t'attache à ton putain de plumard. »_

 _« Mais après si t'en fais bonne usage de cette habitude merdique... Peut être que j'aimerais t'entendre dire des saloperies, qui sait ? »_

 _« En tout cas, je suis certain que j'adorerais avoir ta queue en moi bordel ! Mais je suis sûr que même si tu me baisais avec force, ce serait toi qui gémirait comme une salope ! »_

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? murmura-t-il, sidéré.

Le pire était bien qu'il aurait été capable de dire de telles choses. C'était sa façon de s'exprimer donc seul quelqu'un le connaissant bien aurait pu faire ces faux mots. C'était certainement pareil pour Deku pensa-t-il en relevant le regard sur celui-ci. Deku lisait ses mots à lui avec une mine surprise également.

\- Tu aimes vraiment te faire prendre hein ?

\- Qu ?!... s'étrangla Katsuki avant d'arracher ses mots des mains de Deku. Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse Kacchan, répondit innocemment Deku en détournant les yeux d'embarras.

Katsuki se racla la gorge, une vague de chaleur naissant dans son bas ventre et remontant dans son dos agréablement.

\- Donc tu n'es pas celui qui m'as laissé ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant ses feuilles.

\- Non... On dirait qu'on était juste la cible d'une mauvaise blague. Fit Deku qui semblait... déçu...

Katsuki se lécha les lèvres, indécis. Il n'était pas faible au point d'avoir besoin de se mentir pour être bien dans sa tête, il savait qu'au fond, il voulait ce crétin finit pour lui tout seul même si se l'avouer était encore... Irritant. S'il voulait que leur relation évolue, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Sauf que Deku ne ferait jamais le premier pas, n'oserais jamais initier quelque chose envers lui. Alors il décida de prendre ce qu'il voulait. Il repoussa soudainement Deku, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur son lit.

\- Kacchan ? s'exclama Izuku lorsque Katsuki le chevaucha derechef et s'assit sur ses hanches, une main à plat sur son torse si puissant.

\- Quoi ?! aboya le blond.

\- Heu... Je...rien, enfin si mais c'est que je sais pas trop comment prendre ça et encore moins comment dire ce que je ressent, c'est tellement étrange, pas dans le mauvais sens du terme hein ! Enfin je crois, je voudrais pas présumer de quoi que ce soit c'est assez déroutant alors...

\- Deku ! l'interrompit Katsuki d'un ton dure. Si tu la ferme pas, je te bâillonne. C'est clair ?

\- … O-Oui... Désolé... déglutit Deku en levant ses mains pour les rabaisser après, clairement indécis qu'en à savoir quoi en faire.

Katsuki se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pensivement avec une pointe de contrariété. Deku n'était clairement pas celui qui avait envoyé ces mots, il n'était sans doute pas spécialement dominant au lit. C'était dommage mais il le voulait toujours malgré tout. Il voulait le sentir en lui, qu'il soit son premier et voulait être le premier homme de Deku, il en tirerait une grande satisfaction personnelle. Il retira son haut, dévoilant son torse puissant à la vue d'Izuku qui se mordit les lèvres et celui-ci sembla enfin savoir où placer ses mains. Katsuki apprécia grandement la sensation de ses mains fortes et rugueuses sur sa peau sensible et se cambra fortement lorsque Deku caressa son dos et surtout ses reins. Il commença alors à déhancher suavement malgré lui.

Deku était subjugué de voir Kacchan de la sorte, si sexy et affriolant, à ce mordre les lèvres, la tête rejetée en arrière et le bassin roulant sensuellement contre le sien. Il ne se priva pas de caresser son torse, pincer ses tétons et griffer ses reins, surtout après qu'il ait vue l'effet que ça faisait à Kacchan ! Sa peau rendu si douce par son quirk était immaculée et parfaite. Tout était parfait chez Kacchan de toute façon, même son caractère de merde il l'adorait ! Il zieuta la ceinture de son jean qui tombait bas sur ses hanches, on se demandait bien pourquoi il portait une ceinture d'ailleurs. Kacchan sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il alla soudainement déboucler la ceinture en question et ouvrir son jean, dévoilant son boxer noir bombé par son membre dure. Deku se lécha les lèvres, son souffle s'accélérant, son propre corps réagissant à cette délicieuse vision de luxure. Il saisit les hanches de Kacchan, le bout de ses doigts passant sous son boxer et appuya son déhanché contre lui, frottant son fessier contre son membre dure avec force.

\- Je me charge de tout. Décréta alors Katsuki en saisissant le t-shirt de Deku par le col pour le déchirer brutalement.

Il sourit sarcastiquement en coin en entendant Deku haleter puis gémir à sa bestialité. Et ce fut alors à son tour de faire balader ses mains avides sur ce torse délicieux. À son plus grand bonheur, Deku avait maintenant une belle musculature bien ferme, encore plus développée que la sienne. Il décréta qu'il adorait passer lentement sa main le long de son torse, sentir les creux et vallons formés par ses pectoraux et ses abdos. Et il y avait aussi les cicatrices barrant aléatoirement sa peau. Deku était glorieux, là, à se contorsionner sous lui. Puis il abaissa son jogging et allait en faire de même pour son boxer lorsqu'il fut soudainement poussé sur le côté. Deku se retrouva alors penché au dessus de lui, encré entre ses jambes à sa merveilleuse surprise.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux prendre les commandes ? fit d'un ton moqueur Katsuki en s'étirant, se languissant de façon provocante sous Deku qui le léchait du regard.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? grogna ce dernier d'une voix rendu soudainement bien plus rauque et exquise.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire un juron sans bégayer, laisse moi rire ! rit le blond.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu veux non ? rétorqua Deku en plaquant fermement Katsuki contre le lit d'une main sur son torse, faisant haleter celui-ci.

Deku possédait maintenant une nouvelle lueur de possessivité dans son regard émeraude et Katsuki en fut captivé. Il se sentait enivré à un tel point que c'était suffoquant mais il adorait ça, sentir cette pression qui le clouait sur place et lui donnait envie de s'abandonner. Deku retira ensuite son t-shirt ruiné des épaules, Katsuki ne manqua pas une miette du spectacle de ses muscles roulant sous cette peau glorieusement marquée de cicatrices de guerre. Puis il activa son quirk et ces sortes de courants électriques se mirent à courir sur son torse et ses bras, une nouvelle atmosphère dangereuse naquit et émoustilla Katsuki sans précédent, le faisant se cambrer fébrilement.

\- Je peux te faire te sentir sans défense, je peux te forcer à jouir jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses Kacchan, fit avec confiance Deku.

Katsuki savait que lorsqu'il employait ce ton, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il déglutit difficilement, incapable de nier son intérêt plus qu'évident pour cette proposition très alléchante, son membre d'ors et déjà dure comme la roche. Deku sembla d'ailleurs s'en apercevoir puisque ce sale petit merdeux se mit à sourire en coin, une mine très satisfaite sur sa sale tronche de...

\- Un nerd comme toi aura jouit avant même d'avoir commencé quoi que ce soit. ricana Katsuki.

Puis il se prélassa dans le lit, étirant ses bras et cambrant le dos, appréciant sentir ses vertèbres craquer et se remettre en place. Il ignora la façon donc Deku le fusilla du regard tout en le bouffant des yeux, un sourire sarcastique le trahissant tout fois.

\- Je suis sûr que tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent, continua-t-il en passant une main innocente le long de son torse à damner, c'est te masturber devant tes dessins de héro dans tes cahiers de notes flippants. T'es un vrai obsédé avoue. lâcha-t-il, adorant voir la colère assombrir ce beau vert émeraude.

Puis, sans prévenir, Deku le retourna brutalement contre le matelas. Katsuki voulu tout de suite protester mais une poigne ferme le saisit au niveau de la nuque et lui enfonça le visage dans l'oreiller. Il grogna, électrisé par la force que déployait Deku. Il le manipulait comme bon lui semblait, le retournait et le plaquait d'une simple main, le rendait totalement impuissant et il adorait ça bordel !

\- Tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui crève d'envie d'avoir mon sexe en lui, répliqua Deku en forçant Katsuki à se mettre sur les genoux tout en maintenant le haut de son corps tout contre le matelas.

\- Tu prends tes fantasmes pour la réalité crétin ! rétorqua Katsuki, sentant néanmoins des bouffées de chaleurs irradier ses reins.

Deku ne répondit pas. À la place, il abaissa le jean et le boxer de Katsuki et abattit sans prévenir sa main sur une de ses jolies fesses, l'impact de leur peau émettant un claquement sec dans la chambre.

\- Ahn Putain ! jura Katsuki mais il n'eut le temps de s'insurger avant qu'une autre gifle ne lui soit administrer. HAn !

\- Faut toujours que tu dises des saloperies, hein Kacchan ?! fit d'une voix dure Deku qui continua de le gifler. Mais aujourd'hui ça passera pas, aujourd'hui, tu vas être sage et faire ce que je te dis. Je vais te faire me supplier et on verra si oui ou non tu rêves que je te prenne !

\- Putain de DeHAN ! cria Katsuki en serrant les draps entre ses doigts avec force.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il aime recevoir la fessé, après tout, c'était ce qu'on faisait aux gosses mal élevés, ce qui insinuait qu'il en était lui même un mais avec si c'était Deku dont il était question... Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Celui-ci le gifla encore une bonne dizaine de fois avant de cesser enfin, laissant Katsuki frémissant et tremblant, totalement exposé. Deku ne bougeait plus derrière lui, il le maintenant toujours par la nuque mais à part ça... Il devait certainement apprécier le spectacle cet enf...

\- J'aime beaucoup te voir comme ça Kacchan, confirma-t-il ce qu'il pensait d'une voix maintenant teintée de désirs. Je suis heureux de savoir que je pourrais être à nouveau proche de toi et même encore plus proche qu'avant, fit-il en reposant doucement sa main sur les fesses douloureuses de Katsuki qui se tendit et grogna. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé ce moment, poursuivit-il d'un ton rêveur en caressant sa peau rendue joliment rouge et chaude. Par contre, je pensais que tu serais celui qui dominerais mais cette tournure me plaît encore plus, souffla Deku qui empoigna le globe de chaire pour l'écarter et dévoiler l'entrée rose du blond qui haleta en couinant doucement. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir te posséder un jour, j'en tremble d'excitation Kacchan !

\- Tu ne vas posséder personne Deku ! rétorqua Katsuki en tentant de se redresser mais il fut immédiatement plaqué à nouveau contre le matelas avec force.

\- Tu ne vas nul part, ordonna Deku. Pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas baiser comme tu le mérites.

Kacchan expira longuement et fébrilement, une onde de chaleur éclatant dans son bas ventre et lui faisant creuser les reins. Il présentait sa croupe bordel de merde ! Mais il n'avait jamais entendu Izuku parler si crûment, c'était grisant ! Puis des doigts appuyèrent contre son entrée, le faisant frémir de toute part. Dieu qu'il aimait jouer avec son entrée alors sentir quelqu'un d'autre le faire... Il se mordit les lèvres et se fit violence pour ne pas bouger et montrer qu'il crevait effectivement d'envie de se faire remplir. Il retint de justesse un gémissement de frustration lorsque Deku cessa ses attouchements pour se pencher et ouvrir un tiroir duquel il sortit un tube de lubrifiant.

\- Alors t'as du lube ? Fit Katsuki d'une voix plus fluette qu'il n'aimerait. Tu pensais vraiment avoir une touche un jour hein ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Ouais, et c'est toi ma touche, rétorqua Deku juste avant d'enfoncer deux doigts en Katsuki qui se cambra fortement en émettant un gémissement rauque. T'es à peine serré, murmura Deku, donc comme je le pensais, tu joue vraiment avec cette partie de ton corps régulièrement n'est ce pas ?

Katsuki ne répondit rien, se contentant d'apprécier la sensation d'un troisième doigts s'enfonçant en lui et étirant son intimité encore plus, le rendant fébrile, ses jambes s'écartant d'elles même pour avoir plus, toujours plus. Deku l'étira quelque minutes quasiment sans jamais s'arrêter de marmonner.

\- Tu sais, tes mots étaient plutôt proche de la réalité. Je me demande vraiment à quoi tu penses lorsque tu joue avec ton corps. J'ai déjà fait ça, enfin je veux dire, à moi même mais c'est carrément mieux de te le faire. Pas que j'ai pas aimé, si, mais je préfère t'étirer toi. J'adore la façon dont tu frémis et te cambre quand je fais, ça.

\- HAn !...

\- Tu vois ? Ça me fais durcir, hâte de savoir ce que ça fait d'enfoncer mon sexe en toi Kacchan. Je te ferais crier, t'inquiète pas j'en fais mon affaire. Tu vas...

\- Deku, je te jure que si tu fermes pas ta gueule dans la seconde, je t'explose tes dents. C'est clair?! hurla Katsuki qui parvint à le fusiller du regard par dessus son épaule.

\- Hum, oui désolé Kacchan...

\- Et pendant que tu y es, sort ta queue et met la moi ! exigea Katsuki et il aurait presque crût que Deku le ferait... Presque...

\- Tu la veux hein ? demanda avec amusement ce sale petit avorton de m... Tu n'imagines pas toutes les idées que j'ai en tête maintenant, toutes les choses que j'aimerais te faire Kacchan.

\- ... Qu-quoi comme choses ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Katsuki.

\- Hummm... Gémit pensivement Deku en ralentissant ses vas et viens en Kacchan qui glapit de dépit. J'aimerais connaître tes limites, savoir combien de temps tu peux supporter de te faire prendre avant de commencer à me supplier de te laisser jouir, savoir comment tu réagirais si je te réveillais en te suçant ou en te baissant lentement, si t'aimerais être attaché, ce genre de chose quoi, énuméra Deku.

\- Tu vois que t'es un obsédé le nerd, ricana Katsuki.

\- Certes, souffla-il en se penchant à l'oreille de Kacchan qui frémit, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher avec toi, je veux absolument tout savoir sur toi, fit-il avant de lui embrasser la nuque, faisant ronronner Katsuki.

Et jamais Deku n'aurait crût que son ami aurait eut une réaction aussi adorable, que son cou serait source de plaisirs et ça lui donna encore plus envie de dévorer ce beau et féroce blond. Il voulait savoir qu'est ce qui le faisait ronronner, grogner, tiquer, gémir, crier et même enrager ! Il voulait tout savoir, absolument tout ! Peut être même découvrirait-il une méthode pour le calmer lorsqu'il pétait une durite ? Comme lui bouffer les lèvres peut être... ou le sucer serait certainement très efficace !

\- Pour que tu les notes dans ton cahier de pervers ? se moqua Katsuki, manquant de mordant cette fois.

Deku soupira, en ayant un peu assez de cette histoire. Il retourna alors à nouveau Katsuki sur le dos, celui-ci grogna de mécontentement à se faire malmener puis gémit longuement, un frémissement électrisant tout son corps lorsque ses poignets furent plaqués de chaque côté de sa tête. Il se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres, son dos se cambrant lentement, la tension délicieuse contractant ses muscles brûlant.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu une telle fixette sur ces carnets de notes Kacchan ? demanda avec une vraie curiosité Deku qui le surplombait de tout son corps, leur deux bassins pressé l'un contre l'autre.

\- Parce que c'est flippant ? rétorqua Katsuki en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'aimes peut être pas le fais que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Possessif ?

Katsuki voulu réfuter, vraiment, mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour le faire... Les mots lui manquèrent. Est ce qu'il n'aimait pas ça ? Est ce que ça le dérangeait vraiment que Deku prenne des note sur lui ?... Dans le fond il savait que non... Il trouvait ça même flatteur malgré que ce soit Deku. Ou peut être parce que c'était Deku... Après de là à ce qu'il soit possessif... Puis il imagina Deku faire la même chose pour d'autre personne et rien que l'idée le fit grincer des dents. Et ce petit merdeux observateur avait bien suivit et compris le fil de ses pensées puisqu'il sourit avec adoration. C'était parfois flippant de voir à quel point Deku le connaissait bien.

\- Moi aussi je détesterais te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, avoua Izuku. Je suis sûr que toi tu casserais la gueule de la personne qui s'intéresserait à moi mais moi... Si je te voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre, je te giflerais certainement avant de te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te pardonner, fit-il d'une voix rauque et implacable, faisant frémir Katsuki qui ferma fébrilement les poings, se sentant proche de la rupture.

\- Hun... Et pourquoi tu me le prouverais pas hein ?! Demanda agressivement celui-ci, commençant vraiment à perdre patience.

Deku le considéra un instant avant de prendre ses deux poignets d'une main et de les plaquer au dessus de sa tête. Katsuki expira fébrilement en cambrant le dos, bombant le torse lorsque Deku se pencha lentement sur lui, son regard, jamais ne le lâchant. Il émit une sorte de couinement lorsque Deku commença à sucer l'un de ses tétons. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il l'embrasse mais ceci était tout aussi bien voir même mieux. Katsuki se mordit la lèvre en cachant son visage dans son bras, empêchant d'embarrassant gémissements de passer. Il sentait des ondes de chaleurs venir lécher ses reins, son membre dure était humide de pré-sperme et commençait même à être douloureux. Quand Deku allait-il enfin ce décider à passer aux choses sérieuses ?!

\- HA ! Cria-t-il lorsque celui-ci le mordit, le faisant ensuite jurer de rage et de désir brûlant. Putain Deku ! T'as intérêt à accélérer le mouvement ou sinon...

\- Ou sinon quoi ? L'interrompit-il d'un ton dure en laissant enfin son bout de chaire tranquille pour se redresser et le fusiller du regard.

Katsuki allait répondre avec véhémence, une insulte déjà toute trouvée sur le bout de la langue mais il tomba dans deux orbes émeraudes sombres avec une lueur autoritaire et implacable. Magnifique, ce Deku là était à damner ! Katsuki sentit un trémolo remonter dans sa gorge lorsque Deku se saisit d'une poigne forte de sa mâchoire. Il déployait maintenant l'aura intimidante d'un puissant héro, ajouta de l'intensité à son quirk dont les éclaires se firent plus virulent. Katsuki fondit sous ce regard intransigeant. Son orgueil avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi il aimait tant se faire dominer mais le reste de sa personne n'en avait rien à faire ! Il en crevait d'envie, c'est tout ! Il gémit longuement et plaintivement en écartant les jambes et commença un lascif déhanchement contre Deku, l'invitant explicitement à prendre possession de son corps. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres avant de se rasseoir sur ses hanches. Sous les yeux avides du blond, il retira son short, dévoilant enfin à Kacchan à quoi il aurait affaire sous peu.

\- Oh ouais... ne put-il s'empêcher de grogner d'appréciation en voyant le membre imposant de l'autre étudiant. Si j'avais su que t'étais si bien membré, je t'aurais sauté dessus il y a longtemps...

\- J'en conclut que tu n'es pas déçu, fit avec amusement Izuku, ne s'attendant certainement pas à une réponse et pourtant...

\- Non, t'es parfait, grogna Katsuki qui alla saisir son oreiller avec force, ses ongles raclant contre le tissu.

Les yeux toujours baisser sur le membre de Deku, il se mordit les lèvres et amplifia le mouvement de ses hanches en respirant fort, la bouche ouverte. Il rendit Izuku sans voix. Celui-ci n'aurait jamais cru voir Kacchan comme ça, entrain de le supplier avec son corps de le pénétrer, de le posséder, le ravager... Ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur le membre en érection de Katsuki qui semblait être douloureux et pourtant le blond n'avait d'yeux que pour son membre à lui. Il déglutit, un frisson remontant le long de son dos lorsqu'il enroula sa main autour de son membre qu'il pompa quelques fois sous le regard carmin vorace avant de le porter contre l'entrée humide de Katsuki. Une part de lui s'attendait toujours à ce que le blond essaye de lui arracher la tête pour oser s'approcher de lui mais Katsuki jura fébrilement, écarta les jambes et rejeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement fébrile.

\- D-Deku ! Arrête de me faire languir putain, je sais que t'en crèves d'envie sale nerd alors enfonce ta queue en moi ! grogna-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- J'ai pas de préservatif, se rendit alors compte Deku qui commençait déjà à paniquer.

\- J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? rugit soudainement Katsuki qui le fusilla de son regard de feu. On est tout les deux vierge et en excellente santé bordel ! explosa-t-il avant de soupirer puis de se redresser brutalement.

Il saisit Deku par l'épaule et le jeta violemment sur le côté tout en allant le chevaucher souplement.

\- Puisque tu ne sembles pas décidé à me donner ce que je veux, je vais le prendre moi même, grogna-t-il en saisissant le membre de Deku.

Il se redressa et allait pour s'empaler sur son premier homme lorsque celui-ci se déroba à lui, le faisant bouillir de rage. Cependant Katsuki n'eut le temps d'étrangler Deku, ce dernier empoignant ses cheveux pour le plaquer de nouveau face contre le matelas.

\- Je t'ai toujours dit que ton manque de patience finirait par te coûter chère ! fit Deku d'un ton acerbe en saisissant les poignets de Katsuki qu'il maintint d'une poigne ferme dans le bas de son dos.

\- Ben voy-HAN ! cria soudainement Katsuki, se retrouvant subitement avec un membre imposant enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde. B-bordel... couina-t-il, ses yeux se révulsant dans leur orbite, ne s'étant jamais sentit aussi merveilleusement plein.

Deku resta immobile un moment, incapable de bouger. Katsuki était terriblement serré autour de lui, s'il ne reprenait pas le contrôle de son corps, il jouirait avant d'avoir commencé à faire hurler le blond et ce serait une défaite cuisante ! Il expira et inspira lentement et profondément en essayant de faire abstraction de la douce chaleur l'enveloppant si étroitement...

\- Pourquoi tu bouges pas crétin ? reprocha alors Katsuki d'un souffle haché. T'as beau en avoir une grosse, si tu sais pas t'en servir, tu vaux pas mieux que...

\- La ferme Kacchan ! ordonna férocement Deku en sortant lentement de la chaleur exquise du blond. Je veux plus t'entendre parler maintenant, t'es juste autorisé à crier c'est clair ?!

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il saisit l'épaule de Katsuki et balança ses hanches en avant, se renfonçant profondément en lui. Katsuki cria aussitôt de plaisirs, la bouche ouverte d'extase, les yeux vitreux. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se rebeller contre Deku, celui-ci entamant un déhanché brutal en lui. Katsuki était cloué contre le matelas, les bras liés dans le dos, les fesses maintenues sur-élevées d'une main ferme, condamné à subir les assauts sans vergogne de Deku qui le baisait comme un animal, leur peau claquant sans cesse entre elle et bordel, il adorait ça ! Ses jambes étaient écartées au maximum, ses cuisses tremblaient de plaisirs, ses reins brûlaient de désirs et son intimité était délicieusement ravagé. Deku frappait sa prostate quasi systématiquement et le rendait ivre de plaisirs.

\- Hu Ah Oui ! Putain Oui ! HAN ! Gémit-il librement, la honte d'être si expressif ne l'effleurant même pas un seul instant.

Après tout il n'était question que de Deku. Et il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de silencieux de toute façon !

\- Woah, t'aimes vraiment ça, souffla Deku, subjugué par l'air hagard de Katsuki tellement celui-ci était noyé dans les sensations qu'il lui procurait.

\- Ah HAn Oui ! T'arrêtes pas Deku HAn, Baise moi fort !

\- Tu vas jouir comme ça hein Kacchan ? Rien qu'avec mon sexe en toi ? fit Izuku d'un voix rauque, le souffle disloqué, se sentant déjà proche de la jouissance lui même.

\- Oh ouais ! s'exclama Katsuki d'une voix brisée, des larmes de plaisirs perlant sur ses joues. HA Hunn ! gémit longuement le blond, le corps en feu, des ondes de chaleur bouffant ses reins et faisant tressauter son membre se balançant sous lui au gré des coups de reins de Deku.

\- T'es tellement sexy bordel Kacchan, grogna Deku qui fixait avidement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il était le seul à jamais avoir vue Kacchan de la sorte. Le si fière et fort Katsuki Bakugo, celui qui hurle à ses adversaires de crever avant de leur exploser la gueule avec son quirk si superbe et mortel, gémissait d'extase à chacun de ses coups de reins et en demandait toujours plus !

\- Si je pouvais, je te prendrais pendant des heures, grogna-t-il. Mais ce sera pour une autre fois, je vais plus tarder à jouir, couina-t-il, ses paroles rythmés par le son de leur peau claquant ensemble, rythme qui devenait de plus en plus désordonné, laissant Katsuki à bout de souffle. J-je peux venir en en toi ? J'-j'ai vraiment envie de jouir en toi Kacchan, fit-il, rendu fébrile rien qu'à l'idée de le marquer de la sorte.

\- M-me demande pas crétin Han ! Remplit moi de ton sperme bordel ! répondit avec mordant Katsuki pour cacher le fait qu'il en crevait en faîte d'envie.

Mais il ne regretta pas son ton rude car l'instant d'après, Deku attrapait ses cheveux d'une poigne dure et les tirait sévèrement en arrière, lui arrachant un glapissement enivré. Ses coups de reins se firent encore plus acharnés et vindicatifs, buttant contre sa prostate et lui procurant un plaisirs d'une intensité insoutenable. Très rapidement, son intimité se contracta violemment autour du sexe de Deku qui continua de le baiser tout le long de sa jouissance, la prolongea par ce fait et le laissa exténué. Katsuki se laissa fondre dans le matelas, le visage dans l'oreiller, le souffle erratique et le corps doucement électrisé par Deku qui continuait toujours ses vas et viens en lui à un rythme plus lent toute fois.

\- Han D-Deku, ne me dit pas que...gémit Katsuki, appréciant contre toute attente de sentir le membre dure glisser en lui voluptueusement même après avoir jouit.

\- Non, je vais te remplir comme tu le veux, mais je voulais juste...

Puis il relâcha les poignets du blond, saisit doucement sa mâchoire pour lui faire tourner le visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Il s'enfonça alors une dernière fois en Katsuki, profondément, et celui-ci frémit lorsqu'il sentit Deku jouir enfin en lui. Puis il resta sur Kacchan et se mit à déposer des baisers dans son cou, ce qui ne déplût pas à ce dernier. Il ronronna même sous les baisers de Deku, ses paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourdes tandis qu'une douce chaleur duveteuse remplissait son torse.

Lorsque Katsuki se réveilla, il mit plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler de la raison de la présence de Deku juste à ses côtés. Ou plutôt, de la raison de sa présence dans la chambre du nerd, dans son lit et de la raison de sa nudité sous les draps. Il déglutit difficilement, le regard planté dans les deux orbes émeraudes d'Izuku qui le fixait avec tendresse, ce qui le mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Katsuki se redressa, grimaça lorsqu'il sentit un pique de douleur dans ses reins, ce qui le fit sourire en coin. Deku ne s'était vraiment pas retenu ! Il allait pour retirer les draps lorsque Izuku se saisit de sa taille d'un bras et se pencha sur lui, collant son torse puissant contre son dos nu.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit juste pour cette fois et je ne veux pas non plus que ce soit juste pour le sexe Kacchan, fit-il d'un ton ferme mais doux en encerclant de son autre bras la taille du blond qui ne réagit pas. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble, qu'on soit un couple ou alors... ou alors j-je ne veux rien du tout... finit-il d'un ton plus bas, ces derniers mots lui coûtant clairement.

Izuku déglutit difficilement lorsque Katsuki ne réagit pas. Il se contentait de fixer le vide, pensivement. Izuku perdait peu à peu espoir et allait s'éloigner du blond lorsque celui-ci se tourna soudainement, pris en coupe sa mâchoire et embrassa chastement mais fermement ses lèvres, faisant trembler de soulagement l'autre jeune homme.

\- D'accord, je veux bien essayer, accepta Katsuki. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on sera tout lovey-dovey, ou qu'on fera des trucs romantiques et guimauves ! On est des héros, pas des boulets en manque d'amour c'est clair ?!

\- Très clair, sourit Izuku avant de s'emparer avec enthousiasme des lèvres de Katsuki.

Ils s'embrassèrent tout en se rallongeant. Katsuki accepta de rester avec lui pour la nuit, ce qui ravit Deku qui ne chercha pas à l'enlacer lorsque le blond se recula pour avoir plus d'espace, ne voulant surtout pas le faire changer d'avis et louper l'occasion de contempler son visage serein lorsqu'il dormait. Kacchan avait toujours un air renfrogné ou carnassier flippant lorsqu'il était réveillé alors il ne se lassait jamais de le voir endormit. Son visage était paisible dans ces moments là, dénué de toutes violences.

Le lendemain Uraraka vit Katsuki sortir de la chambre de Deku avec un beau suçon dans le cou et une certaine raideur dans la démarche. Elle sourit et sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à Kirishima.

« Devine qui vient de sortir de la chambre de Deku avec l'allure de quelqu'un qui a prit son pied comme jamais ?! »

« Sérieux ?! » répondit Kirishima.

« Ouais et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! Tu me dois 50 balles ! »

« Quoi ?! C'est mon mot qui les a enfin fait sauter le pas ! »

« N'importe quoi, c'était le mien ! »

FIN


End file.
